Surprises
by AngelTalion
Summary: Daniel Jackson requests a transfer to Atlantis a place just full of spurises. This is a DanielJack story with McShep for flavor. Cross over!


Title: Atlantis is Full of Surprises (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: They are NOT mine. I own nothing.

Rating: PG-13, R maybe...

Warnings: SLASH! Jack/Daniel and McShep

Notes: This has NOT been beta'd its just a quick something I threw together while reading a bunch of these kind of stories. I just got INTO the fandom and so I'm not 100 in the know about anything really so please forgive inconsistencies.

DEDICATIONS: Io, who is ENTIRELY to blame for the mere existence of this fic, simply because she thrust SGA upon me... to Oran who writes rocking good SG fic, and Emma just cause. :)

PLEASE FEED BACK.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Daniel was beamed down to the Gate room on Atlantis and though he had been here once before he still dropped his gear and did a full circle. Eyes wide, mouth open, this was Daniel's true heaven. His mouth almost watered at just being here. When SG1 had been disbanded for good Daniel had been at a loss. He'd rambled around his apartment for only a month when he got the letter, his request had been granted, and he was being stationed on Atlantis. He'd packed his things and tried to contact Samantha with no luck. Jack had been off limits for some time now. No one knew where he was and if they did, they were not telling Daniel Jackson, who very nearly caused the General his entire career.

Now Daniel was on Atlantis, and just looking at the gate made him feel at home. Hands on his hips he stared at the oddly happy looking Stargate. It was brighter some how, happier looking then the one back in the mountain. "Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you."

Turning Daniel smiled, he'd know that tone any where. "Teal'c!" His smile lit up his entire face. "It is wonderful to see you again. I had wondered where they had hidden you. I almost wondered if you'd joined another SG team."

"No Daniel Jackson, I agreed to come here." At that moment Rodney and John Shepard entered the gate room. Daniel watched them walking up the stairs, neither sparing him or Teal'c a glance both seeming engrossed in their conversation. "Things here on Atlantis are very different then at Stargate Command, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c advised him, it was his only warning before John leaned in and kissed Rodney.

Eyes wide, Daniel watched as the commanding officer of the base leaned into the head scientist of the expedition and soundly kissed him. No one else seemed shocked or even glanced up at the rather public display the two were making. "Um, what... I can... I see." Daniel cleared his throat when the kiss ended. "Hello Coronal, Dr. McKay." He was not jealous, he was happy for them. Rodney was a friend and John was a nice guy. "Guess you're over Sam?" He asked Rodney with a smile.

"Not really." Rodney told him with a bemused look of his own.

"This is why she won't ever be stationed here." John smiled walking away. The implication that he was ready, willing, and already using his influence to keep Carter off his base and away from his man obvious.

Later that night after his debriefing, a quick tour from Rodney, and a light dinner Daniel had been shown his quarters and left to his own devices. Today had been loaded with surprises. First Teal'c was there and it was a true comfort to him. Second he'd found John Shepard and Rodney McKay acting like teen aged boys who couldn't decide wether to argue or make out. Something inside him twinge a little, making him miss Jack all the more. During his tour they'd happened upon a room that was octagonal, huge and the walls were covered with ancient text, he'd been thrilled with the prospect of spending the next year in that room looking through and studying it. His fourth surprise had come with the information that he was being added to an off world team. While Rodney was brilliant he was not an archeologist or a linguist and there fore Daniel was being asked to join Coronal Shepard's team.

Daniel had tossed and turned all night trying to decide what to do fist. Did he accept? Did he take some time and enjoy Atlantis for the font of ancient knowledge it was? Sighing he got up and headed for the mess and some coffee. That was where Daniel was greeted with the greatest surprise he could ever wish to have. He'd gotten his coffee and was heading for Teal'c who was sitting with Shepard and his team, when he heard the laugh. He'd have known it any where. It was Jack O'Neill's laugh. When he stopped and saw Jack's smiling face he dropped his cup.

Jack looked up his eyes crinkling around the sides. "Daniel..." He nodded then glancing at the others he smirked, the cutest half smile. Stopping just before Daniel he leaned in and placed a kiss on the other man's lips. "I've been waiting for you."

"What?" Daniel felt lost, as if he were dreaming.

"I've been retired to Atlantis, for a while now. I almost worried you wouldn't request the transfer." Jack grinned at him and kissed the younger man once more. "Fishing is amazing here."

"Oh God... Jack." Daniel hugged his lover tightly shaking. "They wouldn't tell me. After what happened... they wouldn't tell me where you were."

"Yeah, I know..." He smiled and kissed he side of Daniel's face. "But I've got you now Space Monkey."


End file.
